Cocktails mixed with Love
by BadEgg
Summary: HM: ANWL- Drunk confessions of love and silliness. Now back to it's original twoshot form.
1. Appletinis and chocolate chickens

1 Well this is my first HM: A Wonderful Life fanfiction. Oh, and if you expect and want the farmer to be all nice, sweet and goddess like prepare for a big disappointment. This is after the farmer gets settled at the farm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my OOC characters, if I did own Natsume I'd be rich. And I'm not rich.

"Muuuuuffy!" Fee, the farmer from Kankome Farm walked into the Blue Bar, her brown hair, usually kept in a ponytail, was in her face and in disarray.

"Fee? You looked like a hurricane hit you! What happened?" Muffy, the blonde waitress of the Blue Bar. Her face the picture of concern.

Fee sighed and sat down on a bar stool, "Yeah a hurricane named Rock." Fee groaned, sometimes he was so dense! "Just yesterday he had been talking about how hot some girl he knew was . . . While we were hanging out on the beach!" Fee complained thumping her head on the bar's counter.

"Aw, poor sweetie. Maybe you just need to be more assertive." Muffy offered, handing Fee a drink. Fee downed it in less than a second and ordered another which she downed faster than the first. Griffin shook his head, the things Rock put this poor woman through . . .

Soon, after Fee's tenth drink Rock came in, which resulted in Fee drinking much more than Muffy and Griffin thought humanly possible.

"Fee are you okay?" Muffy asked as an intoxicated Fee danced with the multi colored lamp in the corner. She was obviously not but it was always nice to ask.

"CHOCOLATE CHICKENS ATE MY DOG!" Fee yelled, hiccuping.

"Maybe you should take her home Rock." Griffin said while polishing some glasses. He didn't want her to destroy his bar.

"She seems fine!" Rock replied cheerfully, receiving a whack on the head from Muffy.

"Take. Her. Home!" Muffy growled, suddenly seeming like Ruby when she had finally snapped- also due to Rock's stupidity. Grumbling, Rock took the intoxicated farmer's hand and ran out of the bar, fearing for his life.

"Rock is soooo mean to Fee." Fee giggled while trying to make the street lamp stop dancing.

Rock looked shocked, "No I'm not! I'm always the perfect gentleman to you!" He said, angrily.

"Nu-uh, Rock! Rock doesn't like Fee, and he talks 'bout hot woman never Fee! Rock doesn't even know Fee is in love with- "

"Marlin? Don't tell me it's Marlin of all people!" Rock interrupted her, he knew Marlin was trying to steal Fee!

"You dare interrupt me? Fool do you know of Fee's awesome power to destroy things?" Fee yelled, scaring a random passerby. She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Rock and planted a kiss on his lips. And then she punched him. "Kyaaaaah! Feel the awesome power of Fee's love! And Fee loves Rock, stupid Rock! R-O-C-W, Rock!" Fee shouted and stumbled into her farm, leaving Rock dazed, surprised and blushing.

" I thought Fee knew that 'hot girl' was her." Rock said, rubbing his cheek he went into the Inner Inn. Though, he was reluctant to face ANOTHER angry woman. -coughNamicough-

And she was always angry but nevertheless he had started to complain about Marlin to her . . .

Meanwhile..

Marlin sneezed, "I thought my condition **improved**." Marlin growled, unaware of the fact that Rock was currently complaining abut him, moving up on HIS girl.

A/N: Well was it good? Review and remember don't flame- play with fire and get burned!

Rock: (nods) I learned that the hard way!

Marlin: (sighs) Of course **you** did Rock.

Rock: What is that supposed to mean? Huh?

Marlin: (shakes his head.) Idiot.

ChildOfLily: Don't fight you two! I'm writing two more about Rock and then Marlin and then comes Gustafa.

Gustafa: Peace readers. Review or I'll murder you.

Rock:WTF!

Marlin: (Backs away.)

ChildOfLily: Ookay... Gustafa's finally snapped.


	2. Blue Feathers and Celia

ChildOfLily: Chapter two is now here and Gustafa didn't have to hurt my dear readers! Yay!

Gustafa: (Puts axe away.)

Rock and Marlin: Psycho . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume if I did, the girl farmer would always be mistaken for an extremely pretty boy . . . Don't ask.

* * *

Rock, our ever oblivious hero paid a visit to a certain farmhand's home.

Rock knocked on Vesta's door. He will finally confront his greatest foe- not Hugh. He'll confront Hugh tomorrow and Fee's dog after that.

Marlin swung the door open, he was clearly annoyed by this idiot who insisted on bothering him during his 'me' time.

"What do you want?" Marlin asked, coming out of the house and shutting the door behind him.

"You!" Rock yelled dramatically, pointing to the farm hand.

"Yeah it's me, Marlin. Remember?"

"You!" Rock said, again.

"If you don't get your finger out of my face, I'll cut it off with the sickle." Marlin said in a monotone voice. Rock withdrew his finger and whimpered. Marlin rolled his eyes, idiot. "Now what did you want?" He asked Rock again.

"Stay away from MY girl!" Rock shouted, poking Marlin in the chest. Marlin completely misunderstood this.

"Your girl?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes! My girl! I see the looks you give her!" Rock continued to shout, causing any visitor to Vesta's farm to immediately turn around before they got mixed up in his stupidity. By now they had all leaned to steer clear of Rock's little moments.

"How could my innocent, angelic maiden fall for the likes of you?" Marlin said, still in disbelief. Celia and Rock? How could this have happened?

"Because I'm the handsome, enigmatic, wonderful Rock!" Rock grinned. If by some strange twist of fate Fee and Celia, came into the farm, laughing and chatting about their strange lives.

"And I had this killer hangover afterward!" Fee laughed, oblivious to Rock and Marlin's presence.

"Really? That must have been horrible." Celia commented, not noticing the two men who were now staring at the pair. The two women didn't even see them until Rock said something.

"Stop leering at Fee!" Rock demanded, glaring at Marlin.

"Leering? At Fee?" Marlin was now confused. Was this whole conversation about her? Maybe Rock was really an oblivious, paranoid moron.

"Yeah!" Rock shouted, his glare more fierce than ever.

"But idio- Er I mean Rock. I like Celia not Fee." Marlin explained as carefully as he could, one could never know when Rock might mix up their words.

"Oh . . . Well, good then! Remember to stay away from my Fee." Rock blinked, so if Marlin wasn't his rival it must be Gustafa! Yes, Gustafa with his laid back attitude, tallness, great guitar skills, and pointy hat! It must be him!

"Marlin?" Celia was now the one confused. Marlin liked her?

"Ack! Celia!" Marlin jumped, he had nearly had a heart attack! Where had she come from? (Child Of Lily: From Mineral Town, she, Fee, Muffy, and Nami- who they had to drag there. Went on a shopping spree with my credit card. The thieves!)

Ignoring Marlin and Celia's moment, Rock grabbed Fee's hand and raced toward the beach. He better keep Fee away from Marlin for a while, before something sparked between the two! Now he had to watch out for two guys- not to mention those men in Mineral Town! He couldn't trust them either! Especially that Kai he met last summer! That guy was even smoother than Rock!

Once the two had gotten to the beach . . .

Fee sat down, staring at the far away islands. Had Rock really said his Fee or was she just imagining things? Hopefully not.

"Fee there's something I have to say." Rock stood up, "I love you!" Rock took a breath, waiting for Fee's answer.

"Bu-"

"I know you're in love with Gustafa but I had to tell you!" Rock cut her off, his expression serious.

Fee clenched her fist, how could he have come to that conclusion? "Rock! I don't love Gustafa!" She growled.

"So it is Mar-"

"No it's not! It's you Rock! YOU! You big dummy!" Fee shouted, she was overjoyed by the fact Rock loved her but.. He could be so dense at times! Really, Gustafa? Of all people? Gustafa was like a big brother to her!

"I know you love him but- wait.. You just said you loved me?" Rock laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well that changes things!"

Fee smiled a little and took a Blue feather out of her rucksack. "Rock will you marry me?"

Rock almost fell over, **he** had planned on asking that question. And then he laughed, "Sure! I promise it'll be fun!" He took Fee's hand and started to run to the Inn to tell his parents and Nami the good news.

* * *

ChildOfLily: Don't worry there will be more chapters to come- If you review that is!

Cliff: They're going to visit Mineral Town?

ChildOfLily: Yup! And since you came here's your free curry rice!

Cliff: Rice good for Cliff.

Rick: Eggs!

Cliff: Rice!

Kai: Popuri!

Rick: (Glares)

Kai: Oops.

Gray: (sighs)

Doctor: Read and Review people.. Because I know the difference between poisonous things and you don't.


End file.
